Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 467 - Nose Picker
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 467 - Nose Picker is the four-hundred sixty-seventh regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred thirty-third episode of Season 5. Video Overview April Fools Day and BINGO Night Kurt welcomes everybody back, and says that the dawn of April makes him feel his taxes are needed to be done. However, Kurt is recording the episode on March 31st, and is trying out recording a day ahead. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser went up to $34,757.74 due to the Minecraft BINGO community, as they held a 'BINGO night' where many people played a round on the level 50,000 and donated their time. Thanking the BINGO donors, Kurt talks about Seinfeld briefly. Question: NASA, if you had one item to take on a one-way trip to Mars, ignoring any size or weight problems, what would you choose? Saying people don't count, Kurt thinks of a computer, but there are usually those on board generally. Settling on an optical telescope, Kurt wants to be Mars' first astronomer looking back upon Earth. Question: Do you actually pick your nose when nobody watches? Why are you concerned about it? When he had the facecam on a livestream, Kurt says he does not normally pick his nose, but became self-conscious when people were watching. Question: Now that you have Eva, do you think you will say wolf everytime she happens to bark? Saying he is no commenting with his KurtIndeed account, Kurt says that he has never heard Eva bark at all. When Kurt was watching Lord of the Rings she perked up when wolfs howled. Question: Do you talk to Eva in the way you talk to Wolfie, like if she does something silly do you call her a noodle? Kurt does not commentate his everyday life so that does not always come up. Question: Do you think having a digital dog in Far Lands or Bust has readied and prepared you for adopting Eva? Laughing, Kurt says that he only deals with Wolfie for thirty minutes every other day while Eva is constant. He did not name Eva Wolfie as Wolfie was a name he spontaneously came up with. Question: Have you ever been into the computer sciences, some more than your little knowledge about the floating point precision errors that you learned as part of your journey? By my calculations you should hit a wall again and the jitteriness will increase, could you deal with that for the rest of your journey? Recalling Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 256 - Jittery With Gusto, Kurt says he might hit a wall again. He has not taken many computer science classes, and things Pyro and Brian talk about confuse him. Question: If you could any superpower with no consequences, instantly given to you, what would it be? Flight would be Kurt's answer, and thinks most superpowers would not really be of help. Question: What is the biggest zoo animal you could beat in a fight if it came down to it? Thinking about the zoo animals he couldn't beat, Kurt thinks even an ostrich would beat him. Realizing that he might've been walking the wrong way, Kurt continues to mull over the question. A pelican might be Kurt's answer, or a flamingo. Question: Would you consider attending the Formula 1 Grand Prix in Austin, Texas? The only American F1 race, Kurt says he probably would not because the way the seats are set up you can never see the full track. Question: Have you been following the FIE formula 1 racing series, I'm not the biggest racing fan myself, but it's been pretty interesting so far as they work out the bugs in the new cars? Do you think there's as future in it? Any racing can be successful, and Kurt sees a niche for FIE. Question: I've been reading about these month without Internet or PC experiments, other than your job, how hard do you think living without electronic gadgets would be, and how would your pass your time if in that situation? Thinking that he could go into the wilderness, Kurt wonders if he could take video to upload later. He might do it as a challenge, and talks about the 100 items challenge. Question: Have you ever considered taking part in crowd-sourced science? Zooniverse has stuck out to Kurt, and says that new objects have been discovered through projects like this. Question: Can we see the first FLoB-athon please? Kurt has saved FLoB-athon 2011, and has the footage despite it being removed from Twitch. Trivia * The end slate links to SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 48 - Gift Giving and Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 10 - It's Not Aztec, Brian!.